Trapped With an Enemy
by Chellie093
Summary: Wanda has been given an important quest to find a wanted item. Trouble is...someone else is wants it too, what could possibly happen? Anti-CosmoxWanda. RATED M, CONTAINS LEMON SCENE, STRONG LANGUAGE. Don't like? Don't read! Reviews Appreciated.


**Title: **Trapped With an Enemy.

**Chapter(s): **1

**Pairing: **Anti-Cosmo/Wanda

**Summary: **A precious emblem is hidden away in a mysterious place. Wanda is searching to find the special emerald, but someone else is also looking for it...what could possibly happen?

**Rating: **M

**A.N: **_**Time for another story. Again, Fairly Odd Parents and all of these characters belong to Butch Hartman. I only own the story. Contains strong language and sexual scenes. Enjoy.**_

"Wake up...wake up Timmy...its 09:00am."

Said boy opened his blue eyes, to catch a glimpse of the green eyes belonging to his fairy godfather. 09:00am? He must have overslept. Again!

"Time for another day!" Cosmo said cheerfully, and bounced up and down on Timmy's mattress.

..."Oh yeah, it's the weekend!" Timmy smiled, and stretched out of bed.

It was a Saturday. That meant no school or homework for Timmy...just lots and lots of fun and new adventures involving his fairy godparents. He prayed that today he wouldn't make any more mistakes or stupid wishes. Unlike yesterday...wishing for a bigger brain to study for a test wasn't the best idea in the world. No, today he was determined to be sensible. It needs to be the perfect weekend. So he got out of bed and wished himself ready. That was sensible wasn't it?

"Where's Wanda?" He asked.

Cosmo looked around.

"Oh, I don't know, I just got up without looking." He scratched his head.

"That's weird...where could she be? She wakes up every morning to see us." He scratched his head. How was he supposed to sensible without Wanda around?

...Giving up on sensible actions, he shrugged.

"Oh well, wanna play video games?"

"Yay!"

-.-

Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma was in fairy world...not telling anyone where she was going. She was called due to an alerting notice being brought up. Knowing she was the only fairy chosen to know about this news gave her confidence and bravery. She must have been more respectful than she thought. She agreed that she was able to handle important situations like these, which is why she accepted to visit Jorgen. Although quite nervous about this new quest, she took deep breaths on her journey.

Wanda flew throughout fairy world, looking out for her leader. After a few minutes, she found him and floated by his side.

"You called?"

Jorgen turned around, and faced the small pink fairy.

"Yes, I have an important quest for you Wanda...and _only_ you." Jorgen said having a stern tone in his voice like always.

Wanda frowned slightly.

"Just me? Not Cosmo?"

"No! He's not sensible enough, and not your godchild either...knowing they are around something is bound to go wrong."

Wanda went to protest...but she knew that she wouldn't win and will only get yelled at some more. Cosmo was her husband, and Timmy was her godchild...but this must be _really _important if either of them weren't permitted to this act. She sighed.

"Ok, what do you want me for?"

Jorgen smiled with that scary grin, and proceeded.

"Ok, deep inside an abandoned area in fairy world...a magical emblem sits there. It's a jade green emerald. The gem has amazing power, and grants the owner whatever he or she desires. Breaking _Da Rules_ or not...it will give you anything. Pixies and Anti-Fairies have wanted to get their hands on it for centuries; some fairies don't even know it exists. But too much power from it can cause havoc, which is why we need to get to it quickly before anyone else does.

Wanda nodded. An emerald? A MAGICAL emerald? Thank god Timmy or Cosmo aren't coming.

"Ok, so what do I need to do?" She asked.

"Simple, bring the emerald back to me...don't even think about using it...and I'll take it from there." Jorgen replied simply. "But _don't _tell anyone where you are going, rumours spread easily around fairy world. You know that don't you?"

Wanda nodded again.

"Should I go now or later?"

"Right now, we need the emerald as soon as possible." He commanded.

Wanda nodded for the third time, but had another question.

"Jorgen, when you say that too much magic from it can cause havoc...what can happen?"

Jorgen's face suddenly turned into a scared expression.

"Anything you _wouldn't _want to happen. Please, don't ask any more questions. Just get the gem and come back!"

The pink fairy also became a bit nervous, but then put on a brave face.

"Ok, thanks Jorgen, I'll be back before you even know it!" She replied, then poofed away.

Jorgen stood there confused.

"Why tell me then?"

-.-

Getting there was hard, everyone Wanda passed by asked her "What are you up to?" Or "Where are you going?" Sticking to Jorgen's words she just ignored them and flew straight on ahead, looking for an abandoned area.

'How nosey can fairies get these days?' She thought to herself.

She kept on flying throughout Fairy world, looking left and right to desperately find the abandoned areas of their hometown. She passed through lots of different ones and didn't have any luck...that's what she thought anyway...until she approached one more, which seemed like the last.

It looked a bit like an old forest...the trees were decaying and they huddled together to make the destination look unwanted to visitors. Looking deeper into it she couldn't see much, it looked too dark. No-one was around, so she decided to take a step inside the darkness, using a blinking light on the star of her wand to see. Breaking a few twigs and frightening away some bats on the way.

"Here I go."

Wanda walked through the forest for _hours._ As the time passed she began to get nervous, and feel as if the enclosed area she was in was getting smaller and smaller. She wasn't sure how she was going to find her way out either...but if the emerald was really that magical, it would lead her out. She pushed some more branches and leaves out of her way, with some of her clothing getting ripped away from the sharp bark. But that was the least of her worries. Looking up she could see the moon and stars in the sky, which didn't help improve lighting conditions. So she continued to explore, is there an end to this forest? Well she'll find out.

Approaching further...she managed to see a small white light. Curious, she made her way closer, with the light getting bigger as she got further towards it. It looked a bit like a glowing wand...but the shape of it looked a bit like an...

"Emerald...I've found it...I really have found it!" She shouted to herself, feeling excited, she ran the rest of the way.

As she reached about 7 yards closer to the wanted item...the light suddenly vanished, which caused Wanda to stop in her tracks. She was now left in the dark again with her yellow light.

"Huh?"

Confused, she wandered closer, and felt all around the area only to get nothing...then heard a small chuckle behind her. Darting around again, nothing was there. She shined her wand around, looking for the face of a fairy or an animal. But all was blank.

"Who's there?" She shouted, becoming scared.

Wanda heard the laugh again, only this time it was a bit louder...and she felt something grab her shoulder which caused her to turn around very quickly and shine her light...only to gasp at what she saw.

"Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma. How pleasant to see you." Said a recognizable accent.

Wandas' expression was like thunder.

"Anti-Cosmo..." She said silently.

Said Anti-fairy stepped slightly closer, with the emerald in his hand.

"Correct." He said smugly.

-.-

Wanda looked from his face to the gem, and then gasped again.

"No! You can't take that away! Give it back!" She shouted, which earned yet another laugh from Anti-Cosmo.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that poppet" He replied, looking at the emerald. "I've wanted to get my hands on this possession for centuries...and now that I have it, _no-one_ can take it away from me."

"And what are you planning to do with it?" Wanda asked.

"Why, make myself the supreme ruler of the universe of course. What else?"

Wanda gritted her teeth.

"You bastard." She said angrily. But that didn't wipe the smile off the A.C's face.

"Call me what you wish, I'm too happy to be offended by your remark. With this I can do whatever I wish...perhaps even separate you from your godchild." He said.

That did it, Wanda charged at Anti-Cosmo in anger and hatred, pinning him to the muddy ground of the forest. They collided with an 'Oof' as their bodies were pressed together, with Wanda on top and her enemy on the bottom.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Wanda shouted, and slapped Anti-Cosmos' face.

But the Anti-fairy didn't even flinch; he roughly pushed Wanda off his body with his unbelievable strength, causing her to be on bottom this time and himself on top.

"Don't tempt me to hurt you."

"Go ahead and try!" She shouted.

Wanda hit him again, which caused Anti-Cosmo to hit her right back, which obviously lead to a fight.

Their fight lasted for a good while as they kicked, bit and punched the living hell out of each other. Neither of them shown any signs that they were in pain or wanted to give up...but they were both tired, _really_ tired...but again, never gave away any symptoms. Wanda would occasionally moan in pain as she was bitten by Anti-Cosmos' huge fangs, but she got her revenge by throwing her attacks to his lower region, giving him writhing pain.

Little did they know that during their violent scenery, Anti-Cosmo managed to drop the emerald in the process. It landed quite a distance away and began to flicker, the power from the gem caused the trees to enclose fully and trap them in the dark space. Their fight stopped as they saw that they were stuck, they also managed to lose their wands while fighting which made their situation worse. Also they were too weak to fly up and away due to some attacks being thrown at their wings.

After a half-hour. Both of them were sweating and panting and half of their clothes had been ripped off during the outburst. Wanda was left in half her shirt and her panties...and Anti-Cosmo was in the same condition, but he had his trousers on. Wanda was the first to speak up, with her body still being on top of Anti-Cosmos'.

"Face it, we're too powerful to beat each other." She said silently.

Anti-Cosmo nodded.

"Agreed." He continued to breathe in and out quickly. While Wanda did the same...strangely not moving from her enemy's lap.

Anti-Cosmo looked back up at Wanda...viewing her messed up hair and her sweaty face, he never noticed how attractive she could be from up close. The way the moonlight shone off her skin made her glow slightly, and the fact that she was half naked and sitting on his lap made him feel slightly...aroused.

Wanda regained her breath, and looked down at the Anti-fairies face...noticing that he was staring.

"What?" She said sternly, which made Anti-Cosmo snap out of his day-dream state.

"Sorry, I never realized I was staring." He said quietly, then broke eye contact.

Wanda looked at AC's facial expression...he looked tired, definitely, but he also looked like he was...

"Are you blushing?" She asked.

Anti-Cosmo looked back at her.

"Of course not, I just feel hot." This was true...but not hot "temperature" wise.

The pink fairy couldn't take her eyes off Anti-Cosmo for some strange reason. She also began to think he was very attractive from a close view. But there was no way he would feel the same about her...they were sworn rivals, born to hate each other...weren't they?

**LEMON SCENE! BE WARNED! STRONG LANGUAGE AND SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC SEX AHEAD. **

The two made eye contact again, this time the female of the two blushed, and felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She was too embarrassed to be in the same area as him, as she went to move away from his lap, she felt two hands grip her thighs, and keep her in place. That caused her eyes to widen, and she let out a small gasp.

"W-what are you...doing?" She stuttered.

"Don't move, I like you in this position." Anti-Cosmo said seductively, but he didn't smile.

"What?"

Wanda then thought he was trying to seduce her...no, she was a married woman for Pete's sake, and he was a married man. Plus with _Anti-Cosmo _of all people? Please...was she stupid enough to commit such an act?

"..."

They had eye contact again, only Anti-Cosmos' hands began to rub her soft skin and got towards her tummy, and once they did, they drifted lower down her pelvis...and closer to her-

"Ooohh..." She moaned quietly. Then snapped into realization. She wasn't meant to do that.

Anti-Cosmo grinned, knowing she wanted him. He proceeded to slip his left hand into her panties, and touch her wet area. Playing with her clit.

Wanda couldn't help herself, she tilted her head back and moaned slightly. That action made Anti-Cosmo feel more aroused, and it also gave him a cue to continue. He rubbed her harder and pushed his middle finger inside her tight pussy, which earned another moan, but slightly louder.

"M-more..." Wanda gasped. She was too distracted from the pleasure to know that her enemy was pleasing her.

Anti-Cosmo happily obliged, and used his other hand to rip away her soaked panties. Not that she cared, all of her clothes were wrecked anyway from their previous fight. He pushed another finger inside, and moved them in and out, making Wanda even more wet. She breathed rapidly, and even bounced her body up and down on ACs' fingers to gain more pleasure, she then let out an even louder moan when he found her G-spot.

"Ahh! Ahh yeah! Right there baby!"

She rode his fingers faster and began to rub her breasts in large circles, which made her more excited.

"Take it off..." AC whispered, not stopping his actions.

Wanda obliged, she ripped away the rest of her shirt and unhooked her bra, throwing them to the side. Now fully naked, she wanted Anti-Cosmo in the same condition.

"Your turn big-boy..." She whispered back.

Anti-Cosmo kept his eyes on her naked figure and pulled his fingers out of her.

"Not yet honey." He winked, then lowered her down onto the ground.

"Why...what are you gonna do now?" She asked.

"You'll see." Anti-Cosmo replied, then began to lower his head down her body, and pushed her legs apart to get a full view of her sticky insides. He stuck out his tongue and proceeded to glide it up and down her wet flesh to earn her semi-sour taste. That, of course, caused his lover to moan and yell louder.

"Ohhh! Oh my Ohhh!" She yelled, and reached down to run her fingers through his hair and push his head down further. She never expected him to do that, but she loved it. She tossed her head from side to side and pushed her pussy deeper in his face, wanting more.

Hearing her moans gave him confidence to do more. He re-inserted his fingers inside her entrance and swirled his tongue in deep circles on her clit making her moan louder.

"AC! ...I...I'm gonna...come!" Feeling the pressure building up, she couldn't hold it in any more, and moaned loudly as she orgasmed in Anti-Cosmos' face.

After she calmed down, the anti-fairy sat up and licked her juices off his lips, loving the flavour. He looked in her eyes, and she saw that their time wasn't over yet.

"_Now _it's your turn." Wanda said in that sexy tone of voice.

Without hesitation he removed his upper body clothing to reveal his slightly toned torso, even though he wasn't butch, Wanda found it incredibly sexy. He didn't have any fat or scars on his body, just smooth, blue skin.

She watched him unbuckle his belt and lower his torn trousers, as he was about to remove his black boxers, she sat up and placed her hands on his own, stopping him.

"Let me do that for you." Her eyes clearly said the words 'I want you.' In them.

Anti-Cosmo lay on his back, and watched the pink-haired beauty lower his last article of clothing. He watched her facial expression change to extreme lust as she saw his huge erection spring up. Another thing that he was proud of.

"Mmmmm...It's so big...so you _are_ blue all the way down." Wanda said, almost drooling. She then took it into her hand and began to stroke his cock up and down, earning a gasp and a moan from the male Anti-fairy.

"Ahh Wanda...! Ooohh..." Anti-Cosmo closed his eyes and parted his knees slightly, giving Wanda more access to his areas. He felt her other hand lightly massage his testicles which made him want even more. The sensation was fantastic, and knowing he was receiving pleasure from a fairy made him feel even better for a strange reason.

"Do you like that baby?" Wanda said.

"So much...don't stop!" Anti-Cosmo moaned in reply.

Wanda wanted to give him the same amount of pleasure she experienced...she began to kiss the head of his member and lightly licked it to tease him.

"Wanda...! Oh...you tease. Mmmmm."

Wanda giggled, and began to tease him further. She stopped her licking and stroked him slowly.

"What do you want me to do babe?"

"Please...you know what I want." He moaned.

"Oh I really don't, you'll have to tell me honey." She flirted again, which made AC moan in frustration. He growled and felt his cock ache.

"Suck it! Blow it! Whatever saying you fairies use to describe oral sex just _please_ do it!" He shouted.

Wanda giggled more, seeing Anti-Cosmo whine like that was cute and funny. She decided she had her fun and placed her warm mouth around Anti-Cosmos' length, sucking it hard to receive his bitter flavour of desire, which she loved. She heard him moan in relief and push her head down. Even though she didn't partake in this activity much with Cosmo, she seemed like an expert to him.

Anti-Cosmo moaned louder and louder, due to her earlier teasing he wouldn't last long.

"I'm almost there...!" He whispered, feeling the pressure.

"Mmmmm." Wanda took her mouth of his member to speak. "Come for me...show me how much you love it." Then resumed sucking after her sentence.

A few seconds later, Anti-Cosmo moaned Wandas' name and came in her mouth. Shooting it out in four hot spurts. The female swallowed what was given and pulled his cock out of her mouth, grinning.

Anti-Cosmo re-opened his eyes and looked at Wanda.

"You're amazing honey." He said. Wanda blushed.

"Thanks...but...you're um..."

"I'm what?" He asked.

"You're not going soft..." She said, puzzled. Still keeping a soft grip on ACs', still hard, length.

"Well I have a lot of stamina, I'll need to unload again for it to go soft." He hinted, and wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her.

She got the hint and lay on her back on the muddy ground again, not caring if she got dirty, and parted her legs to show that she had recovered from her climax too. Glistening with need.

"Come on then AC, pound my wet pussy extra hard." She moaned whilst rubbing herself.

Anti-Cosmo admired how she offered it to him right away, including her dirty mouth. Cosmo was lucky to have her in his opinion. But how was he going to explain to his wife that he was unfaithful to her with her counterpart? Well he couldn't think about that right now, he was aching for Wanda, he needed to have her now. He got on top of her, and positioned himself just right.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes...do it. I need you." Wanda replied.

Upon hearing her reply, he thrust his pelvis forward and guided his manhood inside her slowly, feeling the tightness and warmth of her insides. He let out a low moan of relief, and pushed deeper inside her entrance.

Wanda felt pure bliss, feeling ACs' huge cock stretch her opening gave her pain and pleasure at the same time...but pleasure was overtaking the pain a lot. She kept her eyes open to see her lovers' facial expressions which gave her another jolt of pleasure. Her hands made their way to Anti-Cosmos' hair and began to massage his scalp. Soon enough, AC did the same with her pink curls.

Fully inside, he withdrawed slightly...only to ram back in again, showing Wanda that he wanted it rough and not slow or loving. He heard her yell a shriek of pleasure, and began to penetrate her at a quick pace, causing Wanda to moan loudly with each thrust. They were quick, but passionate.

Their bodies stuck together as one, with their harmonized moans and groans echoing throughout the forest. Not caring about anything apart from each other.

The male of the two decided to change their position, he began to penetrate her from behind and gripped her hair to bring her head up. A.C proceeded to talk dirty in Wanda's ear, which earned the words "Yes" "More" "Harder" and "Don't stop" over and over.

"You'll make me come soon if you keep talking like that!" Wanda moaned.

"Good...remember nice men always finish last." Anti-Cosmo moaned back, and rubbed her clit in time with his hard thrusts. "Come, now."

As soon as AC said those words, Wanda did just that. She yelled his name and came all over his cock, tightened around it and coated it with her sticky juices.

At the same time, Anti-Cosmo moaned Wandas' name and unloaded his warm, thick come inside her, making a sudden harder thrust to inject it deeply. Never has he had an orgasm so powerful, he fell on top of her back and felt his length finally soften inside her, completely drained.

They were both breathless, but Wanda found the strength to speak up first.

"You were amazing." She said in a whisper.

Anti-Cosmo smiled and kissed her neck.

"You were too, thank you."

**LEMON SCENE IS OVER, CONTINUE READING! **

Later on, they managed to clean themselves up after they found their wands in another area of the forest. They also poofed on some fresh clothing due to their previous ones being to damaged to wear home. Also after recovering from split wings, they were able to fly again after a little bit of magic.

Wanda noticed something in the corner of her eye, and realized it was the gem she wanted that AC had dropped earlier. Feeling sly, she picked it up and hid it in her back pocket while the anti-fairy had his back turned. At least this experience earned her something special as well as her wanted item.

Anti-Cosmo then turned back around to face Wanda, he took a few steps towards her and placed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"So...not a word to anyone, agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed, definitely." Wanda replied and nodded.

"Good...I may be evil, but I'll never forget that experience with you. I really enjoyed myself." He said. Wanda blushed and became shy.

"Thanks, you were too."

Anti-Cosmo looked into her eyes, and slowly moved his face closer to hers, hoping she got this hint...she did. She moved her face between the remaining gap between them, and kissed the Anti-fairy leader on the lips.

They kissed for a good few minutes, wanting to make the most of it. They didn't kiss in their sexual experience at all, which is why they were doing it now. They rubbed their tongues against each others and exchanged saliva. Both of them moaned at how good their lovers were at kissing.

The kiss broke, and Anti-Cosmo gave a little wink to her before Anti-Poofing back to his home. Wanda sighed lovingly, then left in a cloud of pink smoke.

-.-

Wanda was back in Fairy World after two seconds. At least she didn't have to walk through the dark woods again to find her way out. Why didn't she think of using her wand in the first place to get there? Anyway she then made her way to Jorgen's residence to hand over his requested item. She earned a lot of appreciation for finding it and returning it back home unharmed.

"You're a life saver Wanda! Thank you!" He cheered.

"You're welcome, it was nothing." She replied.

"And you said you weren't harmed while getting there?"

Wanda shook her head...then poofed away. Telling a little lie is alright every now and then.

As she arrived in Timmy's room, she caught sight of her husband and godchild playing video games with their backs to her. So she chose to not disturb them, and poof back into her fishbowl to sleep...and dream of one particular Anti-Fairy.

She was trapped with an enemy...and she loved it.

**FIN**

**A.N: **_**Thanks for reading, I've wanted to make an Anti-CosmoxWanda story for a long time. I don't expect any harsh reviews as I did warn you in the summary. But they are appreciated. **_

**RachelMS93 **


End file.
